


morning peace

by moonsprite



Series: home is where the heart is [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsprite/pseuds/moonsprite
Summary: You can't imagine a better way to start the day than waking up next to Akaashi Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: home is where the heart is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	morning peace

You dimly register the rustling of sheets and reach out, your hand connecting with warm skin. A quiet chuckle, and something familiar presses against your fingers. When you manage to slowly blink your eyes open, your bleary gaze is met with a fond one.

“Good morning,” Akaashi murmurs, his lips still softly pressed to your hand. Your cheeks burn at the sight - you still aren’t used to waking up next to him like this. Seeing the bright sunlight create a golden ring about his head, you dimly wonder if he was meant to be your guardian angel.

“Mmm… Keij’…” It’s all you can do to mumble a semblance of his name, your eyelids still heavy and throat dry as your body continues to tug you back into sleep.

“Hmm?” He hums against your fingers, eyes bright and lips curving into a shape you wish you could admire. But the yawns that emerge from your mouth suggest that won’t be happening.

“F-ahh… five more… minutes…” As you yawn, you feel your body sink even deeper into the mattress. But Akaashi continues to stir and moves to drop your hand, so you reach out blindly across the bed again.

“Come back… sleep…” At this point, you’re not even sure if you sound coherent anymore.

Another low chuckle, and you feel yourself smiling unabashedly as he lightly brushes away some hair out of your face.

“Hmm… you _do_ seem sleepy.”

His light touch leaves your cheeks, and for a few long moments, only the sound of your slowing breaths fills the morning quiet. But the lack of his warm embrace bothers you, so you let out a big yawn and rub your eyes.

You look to your side and come face to face with Akaashi, who gazes down at you tenderly, head resting on his hand.

“Are you just watching me sleep?” 

He smiles, and you feel your stomach do somersaults.

“How could I close my eyes when you look so cute?” The words roll off his tongue, sweet and lilting, and you wonder how on earth he says things like that without even a hint of a blush.

“Close your eyes and sleep… or else!” You mumble in protest, embarrassed, and hide your face in your hands.

“Hmm… but I’m too awake now. Make me.”

Your hands fly away from your face as you stare at him, incredulous. Akaashi was going to give you a heart attack at this point. 

“ _Make_ you?”

His lips curve into a sly smile, the one you trace to the corners of his eyes and then realize, belatedly, that he’s teasing you.

“You know how to close my eyes, don’t you?”

If you were more awake, you would probably have combusted on the spot. Fortunately, the haze of half-shaken off slumber still hovers in your mind. The only thought you have is to get him to close his eyes somehow, and you recall one time-favored method you love.

He must have had the same idea in mind, because as you curl an arm around his neck, he slides an arm over your waist. You close your eyes as his breath ghosts across your cheekbones, the thump of your heart louder than you’d expected. 

A gentle brush of lips, and then a breathy sigh as you sink into the feeling of his mouth, soft and warm against yours. Your fingers card through his hair, and he gently tugs you closer into his chest. His lips begin to wander away and trace a path up to your cheeks.

“Keiji…” It feels like your whisper dissipates in the morning sunlight, the words dissolving into nothingness on your tongue as you melt under his touch.

“Sleep,” he murmurs into your ear. You feel your skin grow hot, and open your eyes to glare at him.

“How can I go back to sleep now?”

Akaashi offers you that smile again, unruffled, and you get the feeling this was his plan all along.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

Two could play at that game.

“Hmm… I know what I want, do you?”

He chuckles lowly, brushing a stray hair out of your face.

“Let’s share then. Won’t you let me have a taste?”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr @sosugasweet!


End file.
